videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Need For Speed: Banzai Street Wars
'''Need for Speed: Banzai Street Wars '''is a racing game by EA and Gungho Online Entertainment and co-developed by Criterion Games and Genki. The gameplay is similar to that of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit and Need for Speed: Rivals as the player can choose to become a police officer or a street racer. An open-world concept is also included when the player finishes his/her career. It is the first NFS game to mainly feature Japanese automotive brands. Location Need for Speed: Banzai Street Wars takes place in the fictional city of New Tokyo and its outlying areas. The producers said that New Tokyo was a fusion of Tokyo, Los Angeles, Osaka and New York City. Plot When the game begins, the player has a choice of either joining the New Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department or become a street racer. New Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department If one choses to join the NTMPD, the player will play as NTMPD Deputy Katsuo Kazehaya. The game will begin with a cinematic cutscene. The cutscene shows Kazehaya and the rest of officers watching a game show when suddenly the news comes on and shows illegal street racers barrelling down Downtown New Tokyo. Kazehaya is outraged and send in officers to stop the racers. Later, only two officers return. Kazehaya asks what happened and the officers tell him that the racers began taking out the police cars as soon as they saw them and the lead racer, a man named "Ryo" was the fiercest one. Kazehaya, outraged at the killings of the officers, calls in all his officers, the New Tokyo County Police Department, and the New Tokyo Highway Patrol and dispatches them to take out the racers at all costs. At the end of the game, Kazehaya is shown slamming his Lexus LFA police interceptor into Ryo's Nissan GTR and flipping it over. Kazehaya jumps out of his vehicle with weapon drawn and two police vans seal off the back and some SWAT officers join in and take Ryo into custody. After the credits, a news report showing the capture of Ryo is shown and his real name is revealed. Ryo is to serve life without parole in the New Tokyo County Correctional Detention Center. Street Racer As a street racer, the player will play as veteran street racer Kentaro "Ryo" Uzumaki. The game begins with a news report of Uzumaki and his fellow racers tearing down the streets of New Tokyo. They are shown racing for a couple minutes until a New Tokyo Metropolitan Police cruiser suddenly appears and begins chasing the racers. Uzumaki continues to drive until a Nissan GTR police interceptor suddenly veers in front of him, forcing him to turn. the interceptor continues to pursue him through heavy traffic until Uzumaki outsmarts the officer and stops, the interceptor is unable to brake and slams straight into a bus. At the end of the game, Uzumaki is shown trying to get away from Kazehaya but gets his vehicle slammed and flipped over. After the credits, Uzumaki is shown setting up a video in his jail cell, claiming that he will get out and he will race again. New Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Vehicles Vehicles of the NTMPD are divided into three groups, cruisers/patrol, inteceptor, and heavy. Vehicles available from the start of the game have an asterisk by the name. 3 vehicles from each of the groups is available from the beginning. Double asterisk signifies special unlock criteria required. There are also special vehicles signified by triple asterisks. Cruisers/Patrol *Toyota Crown Athlete* *Toyota Crown Royal *Toyota Crown Hybrid** *Toyota Prius* *Toyota Prius C *Toyota Prius V** *Honda Civic *Subaru Impreza* *Mercedes Benz CLA 250 *Mercedes Benz C-63 AMG** *Mercedes Benz E-350 *Mercedes Benz C-300** *Lexus IS *BMW 325i** *BMW 745li *Nissan Altima Interceptors *Mercedes Benz SLS AMG* *BMW M3* *Lexus LFA** *** *Nissan GTR*** *Subaru WRX* *Toyota 86 (Scion FR-S/Subaru BRZ) *Nissan Skyline/Infinity Q50 *Acura NSX* *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Heavy *Toyota HiAce* *Mercedes Benz Sprinter 2500* *Nissan NV350 Category:Racing Games